my_fanon_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Solaire of Astora
Profile: Identity: His True Name is Solaire. He is skilled warrior (Based off Game. His story will be based off there) Appearance: Personality: Stats: Strength: B Endurance: A Agility: C Mana: B Luck: D Personal Skills: 1: Dragon Slayer - Rank B ( He has help someone to fight a Dragon and slay it. Due to having help, his rank of this skill is decreased ) 2: Abilities: 1: Lightning Spear ( Using his faith, Solaire can use a long casting spell that has very high accuracy, long range, extremely powerful lightning strike. The Longer Solaire wears his Sun and if his faith increases, the strength of this skill increases. ) 2: Great Lightning Spear ( Similar to Lightning Spear but deals more damage and affects bigger area ) 3: Sunlight Spear ( Similar to Great Lightning Spear. But at first glance, the Sunlight Spear appears to have different colour and 50% stronger than the Great Lightning Spear. But when looked again, the Sunlight Spear have a longer DPS and contain so much force that it will push the enemies down ) 4: Great Heal ( A magic that heals a lot of health that is usually used by advanced clerics. ) 5: Equipment: 1: White Sign Soapstone ( Allow oneself to be summon as a Phantom which is essentially a being that will exist for a single fight before disappearing. The summoned will simply be returned instead of being killed should they die. ) 2: Orange Charred Ring ( Grants immunity to lava and grants fire elemental to every attacks Solaire makes. However, it does not grant fire immunity ) 3: Dragon Slayer Swordspear ( A sword spear that was used to hunt dragons in the age of gods. It grants Solaire the ability to summon lightning bolts from the sky by pointing it upwards. This weapon is weakened severely as it belong to the Nameless King who could have been the Lord Gwyn's First Born but no ones knows which causes the weapon to be weakened due to unsure truth ) 4: Solaire's Sun Set ( A set of armour, weapons and shields that have belong to Solaire for a very long time. It has been with Solaire for a long time ) Noble Phantasm: 1st: Praise the Sun!!, Sunlight Maggot This is his 'sun' so it serve as his very symbol. It represents his end of his search, his entire training and faith. It takes the form of a uniquely shaped helmet as it is a living maggot that emits light when put on the head. Passively it grants extremely high fire defence but low physical and magical defence. Due to it representing his entire journey, it will grant Solaire increased stats upon declaring it. His weapons will never be worn-down and chipped. By using as an offence ability, Solaire prays to the Sun which erases all mental attacks and make him unkillable while praying. 2nd: Warrior of Sunlight He is part of the Warrior of Sunlight covenent who is said to be watch over by Lord Gwyn's FirstBorn who is said to be a god of war. This grants Solaire increased spells power, an enchant type spell that causes the weapon to resemble the legendary Sunlight Blade that contains the power of the sun in the form of lightning. His strongest attack is to imbue all his faith into the Sunlight Blade, granting immense power of the Sun. Category:Fate Saber